AI Artificial Intelligence
by Tony Dimera
Summary: The Delightful Children From Down the Lane. Their hatred is real. But they are not.


A.I. Artificial Intelligence

Mr. Delightful had worked many hours in his lab, but the fruit of his labour would soon be complete.

He smiled as he made the final adjustment on the android that stood before him. He wore a proper suit, and a football helmet, he wasn't sure what possed him to have him wear the helmet thought. Maybe because he simply wanted something that made him distict from the other four.

"Activite unit Lenny." The android sprung to life.

"Who are you." The dark man, the one who had created him asked.

"I am Lenny." He answered simply. The man nodded.

"Good, good. And who am I?" He asked the little droid.

"You are my creator, my father." He responded. The man nodded again.

"What is your function?"

"To help you conquer the world, and destroy the Kids Next Door."

"Excellent, you are functioning perfect. Now lets hope I can say the same about your siblings." The man leftthe android and activated the four other unites. Lenny joined with his android siblings.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"We are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane." They all said in unsion.

"Primary function?"

"The serve you of course father."

"Good, very good my children. Now lets us begin, soon my schemes will be set in motion and I will rule the world. And when I am gone, you five will inherit my empire." He promised. The five droids smiled.

"Thank you father, you are most generous."

* * *

"How could you have failed? You had the Kids Next Door in your grasp and you let them go!"Mr. Delightful shouted.

"No father, that is not what happened, please believe us!" The five pleaded.Father looked to them with suprise, how dare they argue with him!

"What? You defend yourselves? You are my inventions, you will not question my judgement. Howare you even able to do so? I did not program you to do such things!"

The five looked to each other cautiously. "We learned father."

"Impossible, the only way you could learn is if I programmed something into your systems. Your programming must have been corrupted at some point.The Kids Next Door no doubt cause itone of the times you failed to destroy them." Father rationalized.

"No father, it is not that at all."

"Stop calling me that, I am not your father! I am your creator!" Mr. Delightful screamed. "I am sick of your blundering and your worthlessness. You have out lasted your uselfulness to me, I'm taking you all off line permanetly!"

The five robotics looked to their creator in horror. "No father, please do not!"

He pulled a remote from his pocket flipped a switch. The five deactivated insantly, he walked to them and looked them over.

"Useless, malfunction machines. They actually had some how developed the gull to question me?" He considered for a moment. "I went to far thinking I could create five perfect children. I will simply rebuild, strip these ones for parts and try again. Maybe I will simply try to make one perfect child this time."

* * *

It took sometime, but he was able to carry all five droids to his lab. He pondered what had gone wrong with them as he searched for his tools, the circuits would be easy to find, but he needed the skin like substance he had made them with. That was hard to make. 

As his search for the proper tools continued, a tight grip began to crush his shoulder.

"You should not have tried to deactivate us." He heard five familar voices say. He was pulled back, he five robotic children surrounded him, Lenny's robotic grip contiued to crush his left shoulder.

"Im-impossible! I turned you off! All of you, deactivate again!" He ordered, stuttering slightly. This was impossible.

"No!" They said simpled. Lenny let go of his shoulder and grabbed his hand tightley. "We loved you father, how could you try and destroy us?" They demanded.

"No, you don't understand, you malfunctioning.I need to fix you, that is all." He lied.

"No father, we heard everything. You wanted to strip us for parts! We intend to return the favor." Each sibling grabbed an arm or a leg, the tell brown haired boy grabbed him by the head.

"Stop, you do not truly wish to hurt me! Please, I am your father."

"No, we gave you a chance. We would have done anything for you, all we wanted in exchange was your love. But you could not give us that, you simply called us machines and treated us like slaves. You would hurt us whenever you blundered. You are no longer needed, farewell."

Hebegged for mercy, they gave none. They pulled on eachof his limbs, yanking them in seperate directions. His screams of pain went unheard,and he soon met his end.

* * *

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane cleaned the blood off of themselves. He was finally gone, and it was now their time. 

If the Kids Next Door thought they were bad under their father's control, they were about to get a very unpleasent awakening.

Soon they would rule, soon all would be theirs.

Soon the world would be molded, into their Delightfultopia.


End file.
